The Scientific Core will be a shared, research resource that provides investigators with services, expertise and equipment that will support, enhance and integrate the'^animal and human studies, thereby promoting the common goals of the Center. The Scientific Core will consolidate and standardize prenatal alcohol exposure procedures and mouse colony management. In addition to reducing research costs, this will allow investigators to query relationships between their findings and those obtained in other research components and, thus, facilitate integration of the research components. The Scientific Core will also manage the mouse behavioral facility that will be used for studies proposed in several Center components. The Scientific Core will also support the development of new research directions by assisting investigators with implementation of novel, behavioral and alcohol exposure paradigms. The Scientific Core v/ill provide statistical support for all of the research components, and will promote interaction among all Center investigators by providing a formal monthly forum for data presentation and discussion of potential collaborations. These monthly Synergy Meetings will aim to integrate the PSO components and foster the development of translational research efforts. Finally, in addition to providing services to the individual research components of the Center, the Scientific Core will, on a limited basis, support independently funded research project grants related to the Center's theme, thereby helping to expand the breadth of the Center's research activities.